


Godhead

by Sedusa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Horror, Digital Art, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/pseuds/Sedusa
Summary: A frightening look at the SQUIP for Halloween.





	Godhead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tomie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429764) by Junji Ito. 



> This is fan art inspired by 1: Halloween, 2: Junji Ito's gorgeous art, and 3: a headcanon I share with a friend that the SQUIP has a sadistic god complex, in contrast to the more loving portrayal (or so I've heard) of the SQUIP in the book.


End file.
